Valentine's Day
by Lumurin
Summary: It's Valentine's day and Gumi decides it's ready to reveal her feelings for Len Kagamine, a boy that she's been crushing on, just as much as the other girls in her class. However when a few girls tease her, she is not confident on the gift she was going to give Len. Will Gumi gain confidence in confessing? And exactly what feelings does Len have? Story I wrote last year


**I feel like this story is horribly lacking details, so reviews are very much encouraged so I can see what to fix.**

It was morning on Valentines Day and Gumi was in her homeroom, sitting at her desk. She was concentrating on a drawing she was working very hard on. It had a large pink heart with a bunch of small hearts surrounding it. Inside the heart, there was a drawing of Len Kagamine, the most popular boy in her class. Above the heart, written in red curly letters, "Happy Valentines Day Len!"

Every girl in Gumi's class likes Len and every Valentines, Len would always get a tall stack of presents. Most of them in which are expensive gifts. His gifts were varied with wristwatches, sunglasses, music cds, and even cars. The girls in her class would buy anything for Len just for him to give them attention. Gumi was one of the many who had a crush on him.

Since Gumi didn't have as much money as her classmates, she decided to draw him a picture and work really hard on it. Gumi had spent the entire Homeroom drawing it since she had forgotten the day.

After coloring the last part of Len's sunshine yellow hair, Gumi held up the picture in front of her face, proud. "It's finally finished!" said Gumi cheerfully.

"You're seriously going to give Len that?" snobbishly asked a girl.

"Eh?" Gumi said not clearly hearing what she had said. She turned around to see Miku standing there with SF-A2 Miki and Iroha standing behind her. They were smirking at Gumi, looking as if they were going to burst in laughter.

"Len's not going to want that! Especially if it's given by you!" teased Miku meanly.

"Why not?" Gumi asked looking at her drawing questioningly.

"Well duh! An ugly drawing given by an even more ugly girl is a terrible combination! It'll be a disgrace for Len to face that. We're here to save him from bleeding eyes!" replied Iroha mockingly.

"Just give up! Len will never like you, I bet he probably hates you and probably wishes you never existed. No wait, not probably. I KNOW it." Shot Miki.

Iroha's and Miki's comments shot Gumi as if it was from a shotgun. Does Len really hate me? Does he not want me to exist? Am I really that ugly? Is this drawing that terrible? These questions flooded Gumi's mind. Gumi started to think that the answer for all those questions is yes. Her vision started to blur. Small teardrops fell from her watery turquoise eyes. They fell onto the drawing she had work very hard on.

"Aww, the ugly carrot is tearing up. What a cry baby! It's no wonder Len doesn't like her." Miku said to Iroha and Miki as if Gumi wasn't there and couldn't hear her. The three girls started bursting in evil laughter. Gumi's tears came rushing in and was about to come out like how a balloon filled with water is coming to it's limit. Gumi got out of her chair and ran out the classroom crying. She crumpled up her drawing and threw it on the floor.

Len was walking to the classroom when Gumi zoomed pass him. He looked behind him to see her running down the hall. A few tear drops had fell on his shoulder. "Was Gumi crying?" Len asked himself.

Len walked forward to the classroom when he noticed a crumple piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up and opened it up. It was a drawing for him that was from Gumi. Len looked behind him again and Gumi wasn't there. Len peeked into the classroom and saw Miku, Miki, and Iroha standing near Gumi's empty desk.

"I wonder where she went? Did she go crying to her mommy?" Miku asked Miki and Iroha mockingly.

"Haha, It's a good thing that we got rid of Gumi. We saved Len the trouble of facing her with tears!" Miki replied just as mean.

"Yeah, maybe Len will give us more attention the he was going to for doing this good deed!" Iroha said teasingly.

"Yeah!" Miki and Miku said. They all started giggling.

Len glared at them and looked back at the drawing. Len then ran the direction where Gumi had ran. He looked everywhere, even the girls bathroom. "Gumi! Gumi!" was what Len shouted the entire time. "Where could Gumi be?" Len asked himself when he ran out of breath. An imaginary light bulb lit up above Len's head.

Len ran up the stairwell to the school's rooftop. When he got there he searched for her. Len then smiled with relief when he saw a familiar shade of green from a girl's hair color. Gumi was rolled up in a ball with her back on the wall. Waterfalls of tears came out of her eyes. Len slowly walked up to her. He crouched down to Gumi's height.

"Are you OK?" Len asked softly. Gumi lifted her head up and then immediately brought it back down when she noticed it was Len.

Len brought his right hand to Gumi's face and lifted up so their eyes met. Len's hand were soaked by Gumi's wet face. He wiped her tears with his thumb. Her face was a light shade of pink.

"Don't you hate me? Aren't I ugly?" Gumi asked Len still upset.

Len was confused on why she asked that all of a sudden. "Why would I hate you?"

"Cause I'm not beautiful like Miku, Miki, and Iroha. I'm just an ugly girl who doesn't deserve to live. I can't even afford to get you anything for Valentines Day." Gumi said still crying.

"What about this?" Len asked hold the drawing up to Gumi. Gumi stared at the drawing, shocked and embarrassed that Len had found the drawing.

"That's not special, it's just an ugly drawing that's not even worth anything." Gumi shouted.

"Those(insert b word that rhymes with pitches)" Len angrily thought to himself, referring to Miku, Miki, and Iroha. Len held his hand to Gumi. Gumi looked at the hand and hesitatingly grabbed it. Len pulled Gumi up.

"Did Miku, Miki, and Iroha tease you?" Len asked Gumi leaning against the wall. Gumi nodded.

"Well then they're stupid to do that, especially to you." Len replied.

Gumi stared Len questioningly. "What do you mean?" Gumi asked.

"Every Valetines Day or any occasion, all the girls who like me give me a bunch of expensive gifts. Sure the gifts are nice but there are no feelings given with them. The drawing you made for me was the best thing I've ever received." Len responded seriously.

Gumi was surprised at the kind words he was saying to her. Though she thought it was too good to be true.

"Do you really mean that?" Gumi asked.

"Well, sort of." Len responded smiling standing up straight.

Gumi sadly looked at the ground, thinking Len had lied to her.

"The drawing you gave me was the second best thing I've ever received." Len said smiling at Gumi.

"Do you want to know what was the best thing I've ever received?" Len asked.

Gumi raised her head. "What?" She asked.

Len walked towards Gumi "The best thing I've received was..." Len then grabbed her right hand and leaned in to her ear where his lips were centimeters away from it.

He whispered "you." and he kissed Gumi softly on the lips. Gumi was in shock, but then started kissing back.

After a few minutes, they both pulled apart.

Gumi was blushing and Len was smiling.

"Happy Valentines Day Gumi." Len said softly.

"Happy Valentines Day to you too Len." Gumi replied finally smiling.


End file.
